


Garth goes to church

by Zadkiels_Vessel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Episcopal, Gen, Holy Communion | Eucharist, Humor, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadkiels_Vessel/pseuds/Zadkiels_Vessel
Summary: Garth goes to church and gets drunk on communion wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing Garth going to a low Episcopal church because I can write that accurately. 
> 
> This takes place before Garth turns into a werewolf. 
> 
> This is for humor only. Please ignore canon inaccuracies.
> 
> Edited by Jasmine Sesame

Garth took the pamphlet and found a pew to sit in. After flipping the Book of Common Prayers to the Holy Eucharist: Rite Two and the hymnal to the first song, he knelt down and prayed. After he finished praying, he sat silently while other church members started praying. 

After a few minutes, music started playing, and everyone stood up. Garth sang along with everyone else and bowed his head as the cross passed him. 

After the song was finished, the priest announced, “Blessed be God: Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.” 

The congregation replied, “And blessed be his kingdom, now and forever. Amen” 

The priest said a quick prayer. Afterwards, the congregation sang “Glory to God”, then the priest said another prayer. The congregation sat down for the lessons. Terresa Richardson read from the Old Testament, a psalm, and an epistle. Everyone stood and sang a hymn before the priest read the Gospel. 

After the lessons were finished, the priest talked about social injustice and persecution,giving biblical as well as modern day examples of persecution. Garth thought about the monsters he killed and wondered if he was doing the right thing. 

Everyone stood up and read the Nicene Creed before saying the prayers of the people. Then everyone knelt down and read the Confession of Sin. After that, it was time for the peace. 

Garth went around hugging everyone saying, “Peace be with you” except when the other person preferred a handshake. The lady next to Garth introduced herself as Jennifer then asked him what he did for a living. No one knew he was a hunter, so he lied and said, “I’m a dentist.” 

Another hymn was sung during the offertory. Garth didn’t have any cash on him, so he didn’t put anything in the plate. Finally, it was time for the Great Thanksgiving. After the priest read from the Book of Common prayers, everyone said the Lord’s Prayer then went up for communion. 

Garth knelt down and received bread and wine before returning to his pew. After a few minutes, he started giggling uncontrollably at the sound of everyone’s voices and a joke about farting in church and sitting in their own pew,, causing everyone to stare at him. Jennifer asked, “Are you drunk?” 

Garth replied, “Of course! I just drank wine!” 

“But it’s only a sip” Jennifer said,confused. 

Garth continued giggling and didn’t say anything else. 

Everyone ignored Garth’s giggling as they recited a prayer.. Garth wasn’t able to focus enough to sing the last hymn. When the service ended, he had to walk slowly downstairs for coffee hour since his depth perception wasn’t good. 

Angie told him, “You know, you can opt out of drinking wine.” 

Garth giggled and replied, “Am I that bad?” 

“You got drunk off a sip of wine!” Angie answered, bewildered. 

Garth attempted to pour himself a cup of coffee, but it overflowed. He cleaned up the mess before walking to a table to sit down. . He then enjoyed his coffee while still drunk.


End file.
